This invention relates generally to closures and more particularly to a security window screen having locking and alarm features to discourage break-ins.
A window screen, while not a significant barrier to forcible entry, may impede or prevent entry by stealth, particularly if it is part of an alarm system. Prior inventors have proposed providing window screens with wires which, when tampered with, open a circuit and sound an alarm.
Other inventors have developed window screens in which the screen rolls up on a reel, like a window shade, when the screen is raised. To provide such a screen with alarm wiring, however, is difficult to do satisfactorily because the involvement of moving parts has necessitated sliding electrical contacts, which are inherently unreliable in the long term.
The present invention proposes to provide a reel-type window screen unit with a number of devices for sounding an alarm, thereby to prevent stealthful entry through the screen when an associated alarm is active.